1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an improved ladies aftershave preparation and method for its manufacture, and more particularly the invention is directed to a preparation for women who may shave tender skin areas as underarms and their legs, such areas that are not sufficiently toughened by normal exposure to the elements or the daily shaving of one's face as experienced with men. The product or preparation is seen to basically include an amount of aloe vera, a well known skin product having some well known soothing and healing properties.
The invention relates further to an improved ladies aftershave preparation and the method for its manufacture consisting essentially of an astringent such as alcohol and propylene gylcol in which an amount of alcohol is within the range of from about 52% to about 58% and in which an amount of propylene glycol is within the range of from about 7% to about 13%, by weight, a skin soothing and healing compound such as aloe vera in an amount within the range of from about 3% to about 5% by weight, a citric acid in an amount within the range of from about 0.8% to about 1.2% by weight, water in an amount within the range of from about 27% to about 33% by weight, sodium benzoate in an amount within a range of about 0.1% by weight, and a fragrance in an amount within a range of about 0.1% by weight, thereof as more particularly described herein.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various prior art after shave preparations and the method for its manufacture, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,435: J. H. Starkman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,592: K. Xhajanka PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,891: H. H Henkel et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,900: D. G. Roswell et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,180: D. M. Mihalovits PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,537: E. El-Memshawy et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,902: M. A. Millard
Chemical Formulary, Vol. 25, pages 156, 158, 186, 187 and 190; and Vol. 26, pages 121, 122, 127 and 141.
Mihalovits discloses a cosmetic facial preparation containing aloe vera which is a main ingredient; the preparation cleanses and softens the skin and improves the texture, and it contains aloe vera, cornstarch or cosmetic clay, albumin allantoin and vitamins.
Mollard discloses a skin treatment preparation that provides moisture in the promotion of healing and produces a pleasing cosmetic effect. It comprises a small amount of aloe vera juice, mineral oil, apricot kernal oil, some preservatives and other ingredients.
Starkman discloses a method of cleaning human skin in which the preparation comprises a small amount of aloe vera juice, mineral oil, apricot kernal oil, some preservatives and other ingredients.
Starkman discloses a method of cleaning human skin in which the preparation comprises four major ingredients of an aftershave lotion, namely, water, alcohol, propylene glycol and a fragrance agent.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of cosmetic preparations of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their manufacture, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.